Ceramic matrix composites and other advanced aerospace materials with low thermal conductivity are notoriously expensive and difficult to machine because these materials are not able to readily disperse heat away from the tool-chip interface. By more effectively cooling the tool-chip interface, machining speeds and tool life can be increased, resulting in lower machining costs and faster production times. Since most production machining is done with machine tools using automatic tool changers, any such cooling system has to be compatible with commercially available tool changers and tool holder systems.